No Sleep Till Over
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: Sakura tertidur sejak kelas belum dimulai sampai kelas berakhir. Tidak ada yang membangunkannya kecuali satu orang. Dosennya sendiri. Bukankah itu kesan pertemuan pertama yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan?


Hari pertama kuliah di semester enam dan Haruno Sakura sudah mendapat masalah besar.

Hari itu berjalan normal. Sakura berangkat pukul setengah tujuh dari kost untuk kuliah pertamanya. Setibanya di kelas, Sakura disambut oleh Ino yang terlihat kurang tidur, meski sudah ditutupi oleh make up di wajahnya. Sakura pun demikian, faktanya mereka berdua baru tidur pukul empat dini hari, karena Ino pikir malam itu adalah malam yang tepat untuk mengadakan pesta dadakan untuk menyambut semester baru. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat itu. Dia tidak bisa menolak Ino yang sudah menggedor pintu kamar kostnya sambil membawa satu plastik besar berisi minuman dingin dan makanan ringan. Tanpa menunggu, Ino langsung saja menerobos masuk ketika Sakura membuka pintu, mengeluarkan semua isi plastiknya, duduk manis di depan laptop Sakura yang sudah menyala, membuka situs _streaming_ film dan memberondong Sakura dengan cerita liburannya.

Dan kini Sakura harus membayar rasa kantuknya. Untungnya, dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tiga kelas mata kuliah prodi yang benar-benar menguras pikiran. Sayangnya, memasuki kelas terakhirnya hari ini, yang seharusnya dimulai tepat pukul tiga, Sakura sepertinya akan menyerah saja.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih sepuluh menit. Kelas sudah penuh dengan mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan yang mengambil mata kuliah umum Bahasa Inggris lanjutan. Semua tempat duduk telah terisi. Sakura beruntung karena datang awal dan mendapati kursi di baris keempat dari depan masih kosong, yang biasanya luput dari titik-titik yang diperhatikan oleh para dosen. Setidaknya kalau dia benar-benar tertidur, dia tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian si dosen yang masih juga belum datang.

Lima menit berlalu dengan cepat. Kelas menjadi agak ricuh setelah seorang mahasiswa dari ilmu politik maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Kemudian mengajukan diri sebagai komting rombel. Tidak ada yang menentang. Sebenarnya, baru kali ini juga Sakura satu kelas dengan orang seunik Naruto. Seorang mahasiswa tampan yang duduk satu baris di depan Sakura, dekat dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar, tiba-tiba bangkit dengan menenteng tas selempangnya yang berbandul kipas merah putih kecil. Saat Naruto bertanya, dia hanya mendengus dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Suara lantang Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit terbangun dari kantuknya. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab pemuda itu dengan santai. Beberapa mahasiswa memperhatikan mereka. Yang lainnya, sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Aku komting rombel ini. Jangan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kelas. bahkan dosen kita belum datang."

"Tepat sekali."

"Hah?" Naruto menarik siku pemuda itu, menahannya untuk tidak keluar dari kelas.

"Sudah lima belas menit. Berarti kelas libur."

Mendengar kata libur, selirih apapun, tentu akan menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain. Beberapa dari mereka melihat jam, kemudian berpikir sejenak. Itu sudah menjadi aturan umum di kampus ini. Ketika dosen tidak datang setelah lima belas menit dari jadwal, otomatis kelas diliburkan, kecuali kalau dosen tersebut memberitahukan keterlambatannya terlebih dahulu. Sekelompok pemuda, yang Sakura duga pasti dari jurusan seni, membawa tas mereka dan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?" Naruto menjadi geram. "Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya pergi begitu saja. Hukum itu tidak berlaku untuk kelas pertama. Bagaimana kalau dosen kita datang terlambat? Dia tidak bisa menghubungi kita, karena ini hari pertama kuliah."

Beberapa mahasiswa yang tadinya juga hendak bangkit, kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Masuk akal juga. Sakura melihat sekeliling kelas. Pikirannya yang sudah tidak beres itu tiba-tiba teringat dengan beberapa fanfiksi yang pernah dibacanya. Tentang dosen yang menyamar sebagai mahasiswa di hari pertama, yang bersikap seolah dosen yang mengisi kelas tidak akan datang, dan kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas untuk memulai perkuliahan saat yang lainnya masih ribut atau hendak meninggalkan kelas.

Mungkin Sakura harus mengurangi membaca fanfiksi seperti itu. Lama-lama otaknya hanya akan terisi dengan kejadian aneh dan tidak masuk akal karenanya kalau dia tidak juga bertaubat. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadidi dunia nyata, kan? Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada wajah-wajah dosen di antara mahasiswa di kelas itu, Sakura menghela napas lega. Rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Sakura kembali duduk bersender di mejanya, dengan satu tangan yang mengangga tulang pipinya. Kericuhan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan mahasiswa yang menerobos pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah itu dihiraukan olehnya. Sakura menguap sekali lagi.

Yang Sakura tahu, sekarang dia benar-benar mengutuk Ino dan kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena satu detik yang lalu, dia menguap dan memejamkan matanya. Dan satu detik setelahnya, ada seorang pria dewasa yang wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar dua puluh senti meter darinya.

"-dah selesai."

"Hah!"

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Dengan cepat dia memundurkan badannya, mengambil jarak dari dari pria tak dikenalnya itu, dan menampar keras wajah pria tersebut.

 _PLAK!_

Beberapa tarikan napas yang menunjukkan keterkejutan terdengar dari arah pintu kelas. Di balik salah satu daun pintu itu, wajah kehororan Naruto tampak jelas. Sakura menatap balik Naruto, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, dilihatnya pria itu memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dianiaya olehnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, hendak meminta pertolongan, tapi apa daya, sosok di balik pintu itu sudah menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah Sakura yang pasrah menanti karma, dan pria di depannya yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Maafkan saya!"

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduk, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengucap mantra permintaan maaf. "Maaf saya tidak sengaja. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya hanya terkejut, jadi refleks. Maaf."

"Sudahlah." Suara rendah yang menenangkan membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Dengan perlahan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pria tersebut dari celah poninya yang berantakan, sedikit terkejut. Pria itu juga menatap mata Sakura sejenak, kemudian pandangannya dialihkan ke bawah. Ke arah tubuh Sakura yang masih terdiam dalam posisi membungkuk.

 _PLAK!_

Satu lagi tamparan meluncur dari tangan Sakura, kali ini mengenai sisi lain dari wajah pria tersebut, membuatnya berakhir dengan dua pipi yang memerah akibat tamparan telak Sakura. "Mesum!"

"Hah?!" Pria itu mundur satu langkah, sedikit takut dengan kelakuan Sakura yang dengan seenaknya main tampar pipi orang. "Keterlaluan."

"Apa? Anda yang keterlaluan! Seenaknya saja melirik tubuh gadis muda tanpa malu."

"Jangan asal menuduh."

"Saya tidak menuduh. Buktinya Anda melirik tubuh saya saat saya membungkuk meminta maaf." Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Saat disadarinya kalau perbuatannya itu malah seakan membuat dadanya tampak menonjol, Sakura menjadi geram. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil tasnya di atas meja dan secepat kilat pergi menjauhi pria mesum itu.

"Beraninya." Dengan sekali gerakan, tangan pria itu menarik lengan Sakura, dan kembali membuat mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. "Jaga bicaramu, Nona."

"Anda juga seharusnya menjaga kelakuan Anda sendiri. Yang Anda lakukan barusan termasuk pelecehan seksual." Sakura mencoba menarik lengannya, tetapi genggaman pria itu sangat kuat.

"Pelecehan seksual?"

"Ya! Dan Anda akan membayarnya dengan adil. Saya bisa melaporkan Anda ke pihak kampus. Atau lebih parah lagi, saya akan melapor ke polisi!"

"Coba saja! Memangnya kamu bisa apa?"

"Maaf … Sensei …." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang meringkuk, menampilkan setengah badannya dari balik pintu. "Itu …."

"Apa?" kata pria itu dengan nada datar.

Sakura terdiam. 'Naruto tadi bilang apa?'

"Sensei …."

Dengan mata terbelalak, Sakura menatap pria yang masih memegang lengannya. "Eh? Sensei?"

"Ya, Nona?" pria itu menjawab dengan penuh sarkasme. "Kau sudah sadar sekarang?"

"Maksudnya, Anda benar-benar seorang dosen?"

"Kau baru sadar?" melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang bercampur antara syok, marah, dan ketakutan membuatnya menghela napas. "Tidur di kelas sampai jam kuliah selesai dan dua kali menampar dosenmu sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Asal tuduh juga."

"Hah?" Sakura baru sadar akan betapa heningnya kelas itu. Tentu saja, karena jam kuliah sudah berakhir.

"Maaf Sensei, saya ada urusan dengannya."

Secepat kilat, Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, melepaskannya dari genggaman dosen tersebut, dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Sakura yang masih kebingungan hampir saja terjatuh. Setelah mereka menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan gedung, Naruto menghentikan larinya di samping jajaran kantin yang ramai dengan mahasiswa.

Dengan napas memburu, Sakura menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi." Naruto berkata dengan nada menyesal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia baru saja menyeret Sakura untuk berlari seperti sedang di kejar setan. "Aku tidak kalau kau masih tidur sampai-sampai Kakashi-sensei harus membangunkanmu."

"Siapa?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia pernah mengenal nama itu. 'Kakashi-sensei?'

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Dosen kita yang kau tampar tadi."

Saat itu juga, Sakura sadar akan seberapa dalam kuburan yang digalinya itu. Tentu saja dia seperti pernah mengenal nama itu. Hatake Kakashi, dosen pengampu mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris lanjutan, mata kuliah umum yang wajib diambilnya semester ini. Seperti yang tertulis di situs _online_ kampusnya.

'Aku menamparnya. Dua kali.' Sakura lemas. Dia kemudian menyender pada dinding kantin, kakinya terasa seperti _jelly,_ tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Apa lagi beban hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

"Kupikir kau sudah bangun, jadi aku pergi. Lagipula kita juga baru bertemu." Dalam hati, Naruto pun lega karena tidak membangunkan Sakura, setidaknya pipinya selamat dari tamparannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali? Jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengerjaiku, ya?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat melihat Sakura yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan penuh curiga. "Apa? Bukan seperti itu. Pensilku ketinggalan di kelas, jadi aku mau mengambilnya. Saat baru masuk kelas, aku melihatmu menampar Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura kembali melemas ketika perkataan Naruto mengingatkannya akan seberapa besar masalah yang didapatnya. Padahal ini baru hari pertama kuliah. Rasanya empat bulan ke depan akan terasa seperti neraka. Merasa kasihan dengan gadis di depannya, Naruto tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau kan tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Percuma. Kalau saja Kakashi-sensei yang mengatakannya-"

"Mengatakan apa?"

Tanpa angin, tanpa hujan, kedatangan Kakashi saat itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar Sakura. Jantungnya seperti jatuh ke perut, berdegub kencang di telinganya. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan Sakura bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari belakang lehernya. Dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar dan wajah pucat pasi, Sakura memalingkan tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak lagi terlihat seberani saat dia mengenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Dia pun langsung panik. Suaranya mengecil ketika menyapa Kakashi. "Sensei, eh … selamat sore!"

Seketika itu pula dia berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Di antara kerumunan mahasiswa yang masih ada di kantin, Naruto menghilang seperti ninja yang dulu sering ditontonnya di televisi saat masih kecil. Meski pun tampak pasrah, dalam hati Sakura mengutuk Naruto dan tujuh anak turunnya. Pengecut.

"Kamu."

Sakura merinding. Dia merasakan suatu aura penuh niat jahat yang menguar dari belakangnya. Sakura pun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dalam pikirannya, muncul dua tombol pilihan berwarna merah terang. Menghadap atau lari. Dengan berat hati, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Namun, bukannya menghadapi masalahnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Seperti seorang pengecut.

Tetapi sebuah kekuatan asing menahannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Ada tangan yang menarik tasnya. Sekali lagi, ada dua buah tombol pilihan yang muncul di dalam pikirannya. Berhenti atau merelakan tasnya.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Berakhir sudah. Inilah akhir hidupnya. Besok, Sakura yakin dirinya akan menjadi berita utama di koran kota Konoha. Seorang Mahasiswi Dikeluarkan karena Menampar Dosennya. Atau Ditemukan Mayat Gadis di Tempat Pembuangan Sampah Konoha. Sakura bergidik ngeri karenanya. _Game over._

Pria yang ternyata adalah dosennya itu mendekat tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tas selempang Sakura. Seakan berbisik tepat di telinganya, Sakura mendengar jelas ancaman yang ditutupi dengan kata-kata manis keluar dari mulut pria itu. "Aku menantikanmu minggu depan."

Sakura membatu. Sakura hanya bisa meratapi hidupnya yang payah. Angin dingin berhembus dan dedaunan kering terbang rendah. Di sekelilingnya, kerumunan mahasiswa lalu lalang melintas di depannya, tertawa bersama teman yang mungkin selama liburan tidak ditemui mereka. Hari pertamanya kuliah di semester ini seharusnya juga penuh dengan suka cita seperti mereka. Tetapi, hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Anggap saja Sakura dramatis, tetapi emmang itulah kenyataannya.

Ketika Sakura sampai di kostnya, dia langsung menghubungi Ino dan menyuruhnya untuk datang. Sang sahabat yang dinanti-nanti itu datang menjelang pukul sembilan. Ketika ditanya, dia hanya tersenyum gembira dan memamerinya dengan foto yang diambilnya bersama Sai, pacarnya sejak semester lalu.

"Aku menderita dan kau bersenang-senang?" Mau dimaki pun rasanya sama saja kalau sedang kasmaran. Sakura menghela napas sebal. Dia membuka plastik yang dibawa oleh Ino. Di dalamnya ada empat tusuk mochi bakar dengan saus _maple,_ langsung saja diambilnya satu.

"Menderita apa? Kau patah hati lagi?" Ino menyerutuk. Rasanya memalukan sekali kalau mengingat dirinya tahun lalu patah hati karena ditinggal menikah oleh incaran hatinya. Ino pun mengambil satu tusuk makanan manis itu. "Makanya jangan naksir sama kakak angkatan yang sudah lulus."

"Sembarangan." Ucap Sakura dengan cepat. "Kali ini lebih parah. Aku menampar dosenku. Tamat sudah riwayatku, Ino!"

Mendengar hal itu, Ino bersyukur dia belum memakan mochi di tangannya itu. Bisa-bisa dia memuntahkan kembali makanan itu dan menyia-nyiakannya, atau lebih buruk, dia bisa mati tersedak karenanya. "Kau bilang apa?"

Sakura meringis, dia tidak inginmengatakan hal itu lagi. Mengingatnya saja sudah sangat membuatnya depresi. Tetapi dia tidak bisa memendam masalah sebesar ini sendirian. "Aku menampar dosenku."

Ino memandanginya dengan mata menyipit. Diperhatikannya wajah di depannya itu. Dia meletakkan tangan kirinya ke dahi lebar Sakura. "Kau kerasukan setan apa?"

"Ino!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menampar dosenmu sendiri, hah? Jangan bilang kalau dia melakukan pelecehan?"

"Awalnya aku kira juga begitu-"

"Apa?! Siapa nama dosen kurang ajar itu? Akan kuberi pelajaran dia!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Sakura cepat-cepat menyela Ino sebelum dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak. "Semua ini salahmu, Ino!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kalau saja kau tidak datang kemarin malam dan bicara sampai pagi, aku tidak akan kurang tidur. Tapi tentu saja, itu tidak terjadi, dan karena itu aku ketiduran di kelas." Sakura meletakkan kembali tusuk mochi-nya ke dalam plastik. Tentu saja dia menyalahkan Ino, memang siapa lagi yang patut disalahkan?

"Kau bersikap seolah bukan kau sendiri yang mengundangku kemari. Bukannya kau juga terus menanggapiku? Dan kau menyalahkanku saat kau sendirilah yang tidur di kelas?"

Sakura menyinyir, sama keras kepalanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menampar dosenmu?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku mengambil mata kuliah umum Bahasa Inggris sendirian, kan? Aku tidak mengenal siapa pun di kelas itu. Bodohnya aku ketiduran sampai jam kuliah berakhir dan tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Kau tahu siapa yang membangunkanku?"

Setelah berteman dengan Haruno Sakura sejak semester satu, tentu saja dia paham dengan gerak-gerik dan semua ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak ada rahasia yang bisa disembunyikannya dari Ino. Karena itu, dia bisa menebak kemana arah jalan cerita ini selanjutnya. Malam itu, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Ino. Tanpa belajar sedikit pun dari kesalahan mereka sebelumnya, kedua sahabat itu bercerita sampai mejelang pagi.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, Ino merekam kelakuannya saat menceritakan kembali bagaimana dia menampar dosennya untuk kedua kali. Satu menit kemudian, Ino menandainya dalam satu _Instastory,_ dimana Sakura memegangi dahinya sendiri, seperti orang yang memikirkan hutang leluhurnya, dengan _tag_ 'menanti azab akibat main tampar sembarangan'.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, Sakura bersiap untuk menghadapi mimpi buruknya. Bukan Sakura namanya kalau dia lari dari tantangan. Atau cobaan. Hari ini dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi, dosen yang tanpa sengaja dia tampar. Dua kali.

Ketika sampai di depan gedung jurusan Bahasa Inggris, rasa panik mulai menyerang Sakura. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan, berkeringat dingin, dan dia sangat ingin kabur dari kenyataan saat itu juga. Tetapi kalau dia tidak masuk, itu berarti dia mengakui kesalahannya. Terkadang Sakura heran, kenapa gejala kecemasan sangat mirip dengan perasaan jatuh cinta yang dulu dirasakannya. Perasaan itu tidak akan menghilang kecuali dia melakukan hal yang membuatnya cemas, dan itu adalah menghadiri kelas bahasa Inggris lanjutan. Dengan berat hati, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya.

Ketika sampai di kelas, semua bangku hampir terisi. Hanya ada tiga bangku yang tersisa, yaitu dua bangku di pojok belakang, dan satu bangku tepat di depan meja pengajar. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kosong paling depan. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari dosennya. Lima belas menit kemudian, meja di depannya masih juga kosong. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada yang pergi meninggalkan kelas seperti sebelumnya. Tidak lebih dari satu menit setelahnya, seorang pengecut yang minggu kemarin dikutuknya. Sepertinya kutukannya itu tidaklah sekuat kutukan ibu Hagoromo, melihat Naruto yang dengan cerianya memasuki kelas, lima belas menit setelah jam perkuliahan seharusnya dimulai.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Naruto memekik. "Se- selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Ucapnya tanpa nada. Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri di depannya. Dengan tangan di belakang kepalanya dan sedikit membungkuk, pemuda lantang itu emminta maaf. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal minggu lalu."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura dengan tak acuh.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji."

"Benar sekali, jangan pergi seenaknya meninggalkan perempuan seorang diri, Naruto." Suara rendah itu menusuk hati Naruto. Dan Sakura meneguk ludahnya ketika pria yang minggu lalu ditamparnya itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dengan sedikit keras.

Perkuliahan pun dimulai. Sakura merasa lega karena dosennya itu hanya mengomentari Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung kejadian minggu lalu. Tetapi, ada satu bagian kecil dariSakura yang tetap waspada dan curiga. Bagaimana bisa pria itu melupakan perbuatan Sakura? Sakura mengubur jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Yang pasti, kali ini dia tidak lagi tertidur dan bisa memperhatikan perkuliahan seperti biasa.

Kalau diperhatikan, dosen yang sedang menulis di papan tulis itu cukup menarik. Dengan kemeja putihnya yang melekat di tubuh dan celana kainnya yang menunjukkan kaki panjangnya, Sakura langsung teringat dengan ikon sebuah _game online_ yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini. Berikan dia helm dan senjata mainan yang sama, dan Sakura akan dengan senang hati memintanya foto bersama. Ketika pria itu berbalik dan menghadap seluruh isi kelas, Sakura baru sadar akan betapa menariknya dosen yang minggulalu menjadi korbannya. Dengan rambut abu-abu yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya terlihat tua, tahilalat kecil di dagu kirinya, dan wajah yang tampan melebihi mahasiswa yang minggu lalu hampir bertengkar dengan Naruto.

Sakura tidak tahu kalau dia memandangnya terlalu lama. Kedua mata mereka bertemu sesaat. Pria itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dan Sakura baru sadar kalau ada bekas luka samar yang menggores wajahnya, dari dahi sampai tulang pipinya, tepat di tengah mata kirinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya saat mendapat luka itu. Luka sayatan pisau. Sakura ingin mengetahui cerita dibalik luka itu.

Perkuliahan yang berdurasi sekitar satu jam itu berjalan cepat. Sekali lagi mengingatkan akan presentasi yang akan mereka lakukan minggu depan, Kakashi mengakhiri pembicaraan. Desahan napas lega mengiringi mereka yang memasukkan buku catatan dan pulpen ke dalam tas masing-masing. Setelah menghapus papan tulis dan memasukkan daftar hadir yang telah ditandatangani oleh semua orang, Kakashi memakai tasnya.

Sakura memperhatikan dosennya itu. Sekarang dia benar-benar lega karena Kakashi tidak menyinggung kejadian minggu lalu. Speerti kata Ino, dia terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum manis. Sakura ingin melihat senyuman itu seumur hidupnya.

"Senang rasanya kalau tidak ada mahasiswa yang tertidur di kelas."

Seisi kelas tertawa keras mengiringi langkah kaki Kakashi yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tentu saja setiap perbuatan akan ada timbal baliknya. Senyum manis apanya?

Meski tampan, dosennya itu ternyata benar-benar bukan seorang pemaaf.

* * *

 **AN:** Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, sekali lagi ninggalin fanfic lama dan malah buat yg baru. Terinspirasi dari cerita teman yg waktu MA dia ketiduran di kelas. Berkat tekan sekelas yang jahil, mereka ninggalin dia sendirian. Malunya itu lho, waktu dia dibangunin sama guru laki-lakinya. Hahaha. Sayangnya ga ada bumbu2 asmara, jadi cuma dapet malu.


End file.
